


Hot 'n Bones

by guren666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Valentine special originally posted on Fanfiction.net, for my peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans makes a chocolate cake on Valentine's day, determined to give it to his long time crush. Will he do it in the end? Fluffy Sansby because they are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot 'n Bones

It was a normal day in Snowdin. I, the Great Papyrus was hanging out with my human friend in my room, watching cartoon called Minx Club that Alphys recommended. It was awesome so far. We watched for full six hours before we've gotten hungry. I stood up from the couch and went for the door. "Just wait here, human! I'll be back with some spaghetti I cooked up yesterday. You'll have a serving with extra sauce. You'll like it." The human nodded and went for my action figures in the meantime. I chuckled as I opened the door and descended the stairs, walking to the kitchen. An unknown smell that I couldn't pin down was hanging around the kitchen area. What's this? I sniffed, still unable to identify the smell. I scooped closer, thinking about where it came it from. Sans is upstairs in his room… or at least I think so. It can't be! He's baking? My lazy brother cannot be baking. He's… well, too lazy! I had to see for myself.

I peeked inside. Sans was covered from head to toe in strange brown substance that reeked kind of sweetly. What's this overly sweet stench? Was he planning to kill someone with poison? Because it was killing my senses… if have any. I am a skeleton, after all. But… I cleared my throat and came in. "Hey, Sans! Whatcha up to?"

When he heard his name, he dropped the pans on the floor, creating a mess of that brown substance, milk, eggs, flour and butter. I was confused at first. "Uh… are you okay? What's all this about?" Sans refused to answer as he was fervently trying to hide something from me. As the taller of brothers, I had no problem approaching him, ignoring the mess I stepped in for now and took a look at the object. It was a baking pan… and some… were they cookies?

"Uuh.. do I want to know?"

Sans fished two cute pink and red packages from his jacket pocket and handed them over to me. "here. for you and kid. i read about the human tradition for giving something sweet and self made to the people closest to you and decided to try it out myself."

Before I could ask what's this about, he turned me and send on my way. "i still have to clean this mess. come back later, pap."

He was pushing me outside and I complied, puzzled as ever by my big brother's behavior. Well… I'll take this… confections to the human and resume our weekend marathon. Sans will hopefully clean the kitchen to the way it was before. I shrugged and went upstairs.

xXxX Back with Sans in kitchen…

He was having some minor problems. Like getting the chocolate to melt and molding it into a heart shape like the kid suggested. It was a human custom for a certain day named Valentine's day in the human world. It was special day when you make sweet things for your friends, family and, well, certain special someone you want to know about your feelings. If the person accepts the sweet confection, then it's a sign the person feels the same.

Distracted by his own thoughts, the skeleton made little progress with his baking. How could this possibly help, he pondered as he stirred the mixture in the pot and smelled it. He added some sugar and stirred for more five minutes before it got harder. Then he poured the mixture onto the baking pan conveniently shaped like a heart and put it into the oven. In the meantime as he waited before it was done, he cleaned up kitchen floor and the fridge with magic, bending gravity for his usage. It was done in no time and the baked goods weren't gonna take long, too. He sat down, wondering if he'll have the guts to actually hand it over when they meet face to face. In the human world, it was currently Valentine's day, hence this stupid idea for giving one's feelings in form of something sweet.

He's heading there today, too. Maybe he'll give it, maybe not. At this rate, he might as well GIVE IT, right? The older skeleton brother sighed heavily. Falling in love… at his age? The oven made a clink! sound signaling his baked… cake was done. He put on the mitts and and pulled out the cake. There. He didn't think it'd turn out this well. The chocolate bits looked especially appetizing. If nothing else, it looks good. About the taste… he'll see.

Or not.

He still didn't make up his mind whether or not this will remain as his pipe dream.

He carefully put it in a similar pack he gave to Papyrus and enclosed it with a cyan ribbon, tying it and making a little bow. Looking at it like this, he was embarassed to the bone. Seriously, he's going to give this? It's too… too… too what?

He couldn't find the right word, so instead he put the pack with chocolate cake inside his jacket pocket and headed for the main door.

From there, his destination was as usual – Grillby's.

He went inside and was greeted by the patrons who went there all the time. They all were either smashed or played a game called poker that kid taught them a fortnight ago. Busy kid, he'd say. He traipsed over to his usual seat by the bar. Grillby was busy with helping one of his drunken customers back on his feet and when he spotted the skeleton, his grip on the besotted patron loosened and he fell back on the bar tiles. Grillby left him be and headed behind the bar.

The skeleton was getting pretty much nervous about the whole giving ordeal. It would be of out character for him to do something like this, wouldn't it?

Grillby stared at him, waiting for the skeleton to say something. He opted for getting some drink, maybe it'll loosen up his nerves."hey, grillbz. gimme the usual." The barman nodded and sat a bottle of ketchup down next in front of the nervous customer. Grillby knew something was off about the skeleton. He was the carefree guy telling bad jokes, mainly about skeletons as soon as he entered. And yet, he didn't say a joke. He'll come out with what was weighing him down eventually. They've been good friends over a decade now, he clearly remembered the day he and his at that time much smaller brother moved in. They were both in their early twenties and the skeleton's little brother was… little.

The skeleton drank some and his gaze traveled from Grillby to other patrons, each time Grillby caught him staring, the skeleton quickly averted his gaze, pretending to be looking at the far end corner where the monsters switched to strip poker. Weird game, the skeleton thought as he drank out his first bottle in under two minutes and asked for a second. If he thought it would help him, he was wrong. His embarrassment only got worse by sevenfold. His left hand crept inside the pocket, getting hold of his Valentine's gift.

This would be ridiculous, no matter the perspective. Grillby will never accept his feelings, they're just pals.

Just pals…

He drank down quarter of the second bottle, hiccuping and slightly blushing. He should slow down with the drinking. Easily said than done, he inwardly scoffed as he secretly glanced at Grillby when he was taking orders from the poker group for another round of fire whiskey. Another ten minutes and the skeleton was feeling light – headed and dizzy. He hated to admit it, but he got smashed. He decided it was time to leave before he makes a fool of himself before the object of his affections. He stood up and immediately his surroundings swum around. Ugh, no use… but it's better than the latter. He carefully moved a bit, two tiny steps were made before he turned to the barman. "grillbz, put it on my tab."

The elemental didn't answer, just looked on as the skeleton made an effort for brave retreat. He didn't get far, though. His legs couldn't carry him and he fell face first on the floor, grunting. Grillby came to help him up. The skeleton blushed even more madly when he felt the hot touch on his chilled bones. It send shivers of thoughts filled with sins crawling down his spine. "i am fine. really. just a bit wobbly. no need for help. i'll go on my own."

The fire elemental wasn't convinced and he helped the older skeleton brother behind the bar, to the back door. The skeleton nor anyone else has even been behind that door expect for Grillby, of course. So when he opened the door and led him inside, the skeleton expected something special… but it was only a locker room of sorts, indicating it was a break room for the bartender. He sat him down on the comfy couch and went for his locker, rattling through the content. He gave him a cooling bag. The skeleton accepted it, ashamed that Grillby had to help him like this, even take him in his back room where no one else has ever entered.

No one else had ever entered…

The skeleton realized that maybe, just maybe he wasn't the only one feeling that way. He gave him rather special treatment, no?

The cooling bag slipped from his fingers and he bent down to pick it up. Unfortunately, another item that he forgot about fell out from his jacket pocket and rolled to Grillby's feet. The skeleton gulped down dryly. Oops.

He chuckled. "heh, it's nothing!", he said as he was about to pick it up. Grillby was faster as he bent down and picked it up. He examined it and then a knowing look settled on his face. He put down his glasses and conjured up a warm smile. "Is that for me?"

The skeleton looked anywhere but at the fire elemental, feeling how the blush spread on his cheeks. Stupid blush, go away!

"uh, it was… i was just… hm…," he thought about what to say to get out of this awful situation. The bartender undid the bow and slightly opened the pack and took out the cake, giving it one tentative bite, chewing and then swallowing. The older skeleton brother was frozen on the spot. Grillby accepted his feelings?! Or he didn't know about the human tradition on this day. Either way, he ate his cake! It made some fuzzy things in his head, like someone was singing.

Grillby sat down next to the confused and embarrassed skeleton, grabbing a hold of his skull and planted a kiss on his face… namely the mouth area.

The skeleton felt like his head exploded."w-why?," he asked, more or less himself than the fiery elemental. Grillby moved away, grinning. "Happy Valentine's day, Sans."

Well, shit.

They embraced and the older skeleton brother still felt awkward about it, but happy nonetheless. This meant that Grillby felt the same way… all this time. Always.

They want back and the day went on as before, with one change – from that moment, they knew their love was mutual and reciprocated. How wonderful that felt. The best feeling in the world.

Sans made a mental note to himself to thank the kid later for the tip with the cake. Perhaps with some chocolate spaghetti?

THE END


End file.
